


Crust

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peeta and Katniss watch over his recovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hunger Games' nor am I profiting from this.

Peeta soaks day old breast crust in milk until it goes soft. Gale watches, waiting as he taps the crust against the cup, waiting for the dripping to stop. It would be easy to object if Katniss were not watching, stony faced and stiff backed. It would be much easier to object if sitting up did not pull his back open again. 

"I tried sneaking out poppy seed muffins, but I got caught," Peeta gestures towards a fresh welt on his cheek. "I did manage to sneak off with Prim's milk." 

"Oh, please, Prim lets Buttercup sneak drinks from the bucket. Besides, we don't need muffins."

Translation: I want to stop owing you things. For her, the milk is a tiny payment on her piling debts. Gale pretends not to see her chewing on the inside of her cheek, or hear her stomach churning. She knows hunger, but she also knows debts. 

Hunger is a tiny price.


End file.
